


Your Arms Are My Safe Place

by omenlucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omenlucis/pseuds/omenlucis
Summary: A daemon attack in Noctis' childhood left him with chronic pain in his leg for several years, forcing him into a passive lifestyle. When his body seemed to have recovered enough, Noctis acted like this injury never happened despite the reminder and worry of his advisor.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Your Arms Are My Safe Place

Sometimes Noctis wondered if he would be able to ban exams once he ascended the throne. It seemed like a more convenient solution than taking the time to read through the pile of books and papers in front of him. His handwriting, which his friend Prompto dubbed as scribble rather than actual writing, only made it harder for him to concentrate and for the first time Noctis wished he had been more diligent with taking notes and paying attention to his classes.

With a groan, he put the papers down and allowed his thoughts to slip away from the economic reports he had been trying to memorize for hours now and looked out of the window. It was a late midsummer afternoon and the sunshine's warmth tickled on his skin.

In his mind he was searching for possible excuses he could tell Ignis that would justify taking a break from studying for a while to go outside and maybe meet with Prompto in the arcade. As if on command, his phone buzzed and a message from Prompto asking him to join him on the basketball court popped up on his lockscreen.

Smiling, Noctis grabbed his sneakers and left his room to step into the dining room of his apartment where Ignis gradually started preparing dinner.

"Hey Iggy, kinda need a break from studying. I'm meeting with Prompto at the basketball court behind school.", Noctis said while putting on his shoes.

Ignis quickly glanced down at his watch before replying. "You studied longer than I anticipated you would. Certainly a break will help clearing your mind. Do you need a ride?"

"It's fine, I'll walk.", Noctis answered a little bewildered. He expected Ignis to remind him how important preparing for his finals was, but then again, Ignis had always been very understanding of him and he was grateful for that. "Later, Specs."

"And highness, please be mindful of your leg. I'm aware it thankfully hasn't caused you any discomfort recently, but engaging in physical activity places a certain risk you need to be aware of." There it was. A soft hint of genuine concern in his gentle timbre which always confused Noctis and it was almost like Ignis cared about him not because it was his job to do so, but because he liked him as a person. Not as a prince. As Noctis. But that wasn't the case, he was sure of it.

It was something he started noticing a while ago, ever since Ignis practically moved in and every time he caught glimpses of it, the feeling tingled in his chest. Similar to the tingle he felt when he used his magic, but happier. Then again, it also hurt him, knowing he was just imagining things because he liked Ignis a little too much.

"Yeah, yeah, no worries.", Noctis reassured him, grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

Prompto was already waiting for him when he arrived at the place, dribbling the basketball back and forth across the playing field. As Noctis walked up to him, he looked up with a wide grin and gave him a high-five.

"Hey Noct, wanna try something crazy?", he exclaimed cheerfully and reached for his phone. With a quick swipe he unlocked it and held it in front of Noct's face, leaving him no choice but to watch the video that started playing on the screen.

It seemed to be a recording of a professional basketball match, Noctis didn't really know much about the sport and neither did he expect Prompto to be interested in it as both of them were rather lazy and preferred spending time in the arcade.

"Saw that? The pro-players call that a slam-dunk. And guess who's gonna learn that technique today." He pointed at Noctis and then at himself.

Noctis playfully rolled his eyes. "When did you even start liking this? Didn't expect you out of all people to become interested in sports."

"Well, you see, I...", he paused and laughed nervously. "I may have overheard Cindy saying she thinks basketball players are cool and thought maybe I could impress her."

Knowing his friend Noctis already expected something like that to be the reason for his sudden interest and thus confidently grabbed the basketball and positioned himself at the right angle to score.

"Alright loverboy, watch this and learn." He started dribbling like the player in the video until he was close enough and set off to jump, but clearly he underestimated the challenge as he didn't jump high enough and missed the basket.

Prompto tilted his head and bit back a teasing comment. "Just try again until you can do it and then you gotta teach me. And don't even think about warping, that's unfair!", he playfully warned Noctis and took out his beloved camera to record the next attempt.

"Of course not, I'm not a cheater.", he said and Prompto snorted. They both knew he cheated at every given opportunity because he hated losing, in video games and real life alike.

With a quick glance he spotted a good point above the basket to warp to. It was a bit high, but had the perfect angle to score from above and even if he missed, he could just warp away. With that in mind he didn't hesitate to warp high into the air, both hands holding the ball and ready to score when a sudden flash blinded him, causing him to lose orientation in mid air and crash to the ground.

The impact was not too bad considering the ground was made out of ebonite, it would have caused a few bruises or perhaps a contusion to others, but not to him. Not when Noctis had been dealing with chronic pain since he was eight and nearly slashed by a daemon.

And especially not when he landed on his afflicted leg which was now pulsating with pain. Noctis bit back a scream, it felt like something in his leg splintered the moment he hit the ground.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Noct, I didn't know the flash was that bright I just wanted to take a cool shot 'cause I knew you'd warp.", Prompto's panicked voice barely reached him through the overwhelming pain. "S-should I call an ambulance?"

Noctis shook his head. "Call Ignis.", he whimpered quietly. He knew Ignis would call the ambulance on his way here regardless, but Noctis wanted to see him before they would take him away. Hospitals scared him as a child and even ten years later he hated being there. It was unsettling.

The last time they had to take him to the hospital laid a few years back already and it left him hopeful that maybe his body healed enough to avoid going there ever again. His hope was in vain.

Prompto sat next to him and tried to distract him by talking about chocobos but all Noctis could think about was the pain in his leg.

The slightest shift in position, no matter how gentle the movement, sent new waves of agony through his body and travelled up his spine. The more he realized his lower body was as good as paralyzed, the more he panicked. His breathing turned into uncontrolled gasping, it felt as though no air reached his lungs which was why he barely even apprehended it when strong arms wrapped around him and picked him up from the ground.

There was a sweet smell coming from the person who carried him and Noctis immediately recognised it as the smell of Ignis' delicious tarts and clung onto him, gripping his arms for comfort. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so safe and protected, but it gave him enough strength to temporarily overcome the ache in his entire body.

Somewhere in the distance sounded Prompto's constant apologies, but none of that reached him, he could only hear Ignis speaking to him. "Your highness, the ambulance has arrived, please remain calm. I'm right by your side."

Noctis smiled weakly. "As long as you're there, I'm okay."

Despite being only weeks away from turning twenty, all the paramedics and doctors still made him as nervous as he was when he was younger thus he insisted on having Ignis with him during the entire process. He was there when they examined him and he was there when they treated his injury.

The doctor told him it was nothing permanent, but he'd need to use crutches for the next weeks to avoid any more long term consequences. He also advised him to stay in the hospital for the next nights to monitor his condition which Noctis more firmly than politely refused.

To his surprise Ignis did not intervene when he asked to drive back home as soon as possible. The ride back was quiet, Noctis didn't feel like talking and the silence dragged on until after he climbed the staircase to his apartment. The elevator was out of order, because of course it was when he for once actually needed it, the Six were really testing him today.

He also refused Ignis' help when he offered to assist him with the stairs. Maybe that had been a little too harsh. But he wasn't in the need of help. He was to be crowned soon and which pathetic king couldn't even walk up some stairs with a minor injury?

Once he swung the apartment door open he disappeared in his room, leaving Ignis no chance to talk to him or let alone hold him back. It wasn't fair and Noctis knew that. And yet he didn't come out of his room for the rest of the evening, hiding underneath his blankets.

He felt so weak. Unworthy of the crown. A burden.

His people expected a strong, glorious warrior like his father to lead Lucis in the future. How would he ever be able to live up to their expectations?

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and with that he felt a wave of guilt rolling over him. He couldn't bring himself to say anything so he rested unmoving, buried in pillows and blankets.

Nevertheless, the door opened and the same sweet smell he could make out earlier pervaded his room. Ignis stepped closer and put a plate down next to his bed. Tenebrae tarts, his favourite.

"Highness, please excuse me for disrupting. I'm merely worried about your condition.", he said gently.

"The medications are working, my leg is fine.", Noctis mumbled into his blanket as if his words weren't meant to be heard. And in fact, he'd prefer that. He hated being vulnerable like this especially in front of Ignis.

"That is good to hear. I'm more worried about your mental well-being though.", he admitted and Noctis peaked out from under his fort of pillows and blankets, hair messy and eyes strained from trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm fine.", he insisted.

Ignis seemed to consider his words thoughtfully. Fixing the posture of his glasses, he replied: "I see that my presence is not welcomed at the very moment and I am understanding of that. I'm in the guest room, please call if you need anything."

Noctis wished he was able ignore the hurt undertone in his voice and though Ignis was marvellous at keeping a straight face and letting his own feelings slip behind so Noctis' were paramount, he knew him far too well. He was hurt, perhaps even disappointed because of him.

As Noctis didn't say anything to prevent him from going, Ignis turned around to leave. Everything in his chest hurt, his heart clenched for unknown reasons and tears filled his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Stay.", he whispered and reached out for Ignis' hand, holding onto it tightly. "Please don't leave me alone."

In result of spending years isolated behind the magic wall and inside the Citadel until he was old enough to attend a public school, Noctis wasn't very open with his emotions, he pretended to be aloof most of the time sealed his feelings away. He thought it was weak to show them openly since his father was always wearing a composed and stern demeanor and he tried to do the same.

But when he sat up and wrapped his arms around Ignis his already weakened wall crumbled into tiny chunks and all the tears finally spilled over. He felt Ignis softly patting his back, returning the embrace and with that Noctis started sobbing.

"I'm sorry I've been so harsh to you on our way back, I know you just wanted to help.", he started, voice shaking. "It's just - how can someone like me become the King of Lucis when I can't even walk properly without help?", he hiccuped.

Strangely, it felt good to finally be able to open up and thus he continued. "You know what Ignis? Gladio and I went on a hunt a few days ago and you know what happened?", he paused, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "We couldn't even locate our target, because my leg hurt so damn bad after walking for too long, hell, Gladio even had to prop me on our way back."

"Tell me, Ignis, what weak King can't even hunt down a single behemoth?", the longer he talked, the harder it was to suppress his constant sobs.

Noctis buried his face in Ignis' shoulders, he would apologize for wetting and ruining his shirt later, for now though, he just wanted to hold Ignis as close as possible. "I feel so useless. I want to be a great leader like my father. I want to be a dauntless fighter like him. But I can't. I will never be able to live up to people's expectations. My body is too weak and there is nothing I can do about that."

For a moment, only Noctis' quiet weeping filled the room. It felt so relieving to cry. "I can't even live on my own.", he whispered, his voice felt sore and strained from the tears that still continued to run down his cheek and landed on Ignis' shirt. "You have to do everything for me. My laundry, the cooking, you even clean up this mess of a place. And I need Gladio to be around me half the time because I can't protect myself."

"I'm so sorry for being nothing but a burden. I'm so sorry you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." There was another pause followed by a barely audible whisper. "You probably hate me at this point and I can't even blame you."

Ignis remained silent for another moment as if too overwhelmed to respond and Noctis started to feel anxious about his response. Did he say too much? He should have just stayed quiet.

"Noctis.", Ignis said, breaking the silence. "There has never been a single moment in my life where I ever regretted being at your side." He pulled slightly away from the hug to look at Noctis directly. "I watched you grow up, I was there when you woke up after the daemon attack and I saw you struggling on your path to recovery. It broke my heart."

Noctis wasn't exactly sure what he expected his response to be, but he certainly didn't expect that. He always thought Ignis secretly derided him and never to actually care about him beyond his job as his advisor.

"Your duty is by far not an easy one to fulfil and the burden that has been placed on your shoulders since birth not a light one to bear. And yet I never once saw you giving up.", he said and started rubbing Noctis' back in small circles.

"Though you are right, you will not be like Regis when you ascend the throne. And you do not have to, because you are Noctis. Having a paragon is certainly not to be dismissed, but finding your own path is the true trial. You decide what kind of king you wish to be."

In all the years Noctis never considered what he wanted to be, he'd always be keen to follow what other people perceived to be best for him in order to please everyone. He wanted his father to be proud of him at all costs.

Eventually, Noctis' sobs died down and even the tears stopped flowing, only leaving him with dried stains on his face and puffy eyes. Then Ignis poke up again.

"I care about you deeply, Noctis. And I'm utterly sorry I have made you feel like that wasn't the case."

It almost sounded like Ignis was close to crying now and it was enough for Noctis to finally look him in the eyes, meeting with a beautiful emerald hue. He did not know a single expression was able to carry so many emotions at once, but when he looked at Ignis, warmth spread in his chest and he felt like everything was going to be okay. He felt as if he could overcome every trial as long as Ignis was with him.

"Ignis?"

"Yes, Noctis?"

"Do you...mean that?", Noctis asked, nearly feeling guilty for asking such a question after everything he said.

Ignis smiled. "All of it."

And finally Noctis was able to return that smile, he leapt forward to hug Ignis again, nearly causing him to topple over and fall off the bed. "Can you do me a favour?", Noctis asked.

"Anything.", Ignis replied instantly.

"Stay here with me? I don't want to sleep alone." He was really grateful it was dark in his room, aside from the faint moonlight shining through the window and Ignis couldn't see his face because his felt his cheeks heat up. "Only if you don't mind, of course.", he added.

Ignis ran his hand through Noctis' hair, gently caressing him. "I would love to."

The feeling those words set off could hardly be explained in words. Joy was not nearly enough to express what he felt when he lifted the blanket and Ignis laid down next to him. Perhaps that was what people described being in love was like.

Noctis didn't know much about love, in fact, he had actually never been in love. But what he was sure of was how wonderful it felt to snuggle into Ignis' arms and how much he loved being held by him like that.

It was far beyond midnight already but Noctis couldn't fall asleep. He was still processing everything that had been said and questioned what he did to deserve someone like Ignis by his side.

"Hey Iggy, you're the best, you know that? I love you.", he whispered.

Ignis probably didn't hear it, his breathing was calm and even like he was having the most peaceful dream. Noctis could only smile, he would just tell him again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing this pairing I really hope I did them justice and I hope you enjoyed this little story.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nvkaharas) !


End file.
